


Smile

by Curanose



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curanose/pseuds/Curanose
Summary: Lisa told Sayo why she should smile.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Smile

Lisa really likes her smile. It was never a big one, just a tiny tug at the corner of her lips. Unlike Hina's big smile, Sayo's smile was always so small, barely noticeable even. But the way she smiles made her look so gentle, going against all of her reputation of being intimidating. 

Which is why she thought it was a shame that Sayo does it so rarely.

"Sayo~" 

"What is it, Imai-san?"

It was just the two of them, just half an hour before band practice. And Lisa figured that it'll be just the two of them for a little while. And so, while tuning her bass, Lisa decided to ask her directly. 

"Why don't you smile more?" 

The moment Sayo heard that question, she stops fiddling with her guitar, her brows furrows and her lips fell into a deeper frown than it already is. 

_"Hmm... What a shame.."_ Lisa thought. 

"Where did that come from?" Sayo asked with her eyes on her. 

Sayo always looks at the person she talked within the eye. Some people find it intimidating, but Lisa found it rather endearing. 

"I just thought you should do it more often." 

"...Why is that?"

"Because," Lisa licked her lips and returned the stare, "I thought you look more beautiful with it.". 

Sayo looked surprised at the answer, her mouth opened and closed not knowing what to say. Lisa enjoyed the red on her face, even if her face is also the same shade. After some time, Sayo looked down and sighed. 

"Imai-san." Sayo looked at her again with a blush on her face. Her lips, a small and embarrassed smile. 

"Please stop teasing me." 

"Aww, but its the truth!" 


End file.
